


Men at some time are masters of their fates

by Pollys_hymnia



Series: Egalmoth & Turgon's Excellent Adventures [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dorks, Dorks in Love, Egalmoth is weird, Excessive nerding out over architecture, Excessive nerding out over shakespeare, Fluff, Glorfindel and Ecthelion were right about this, M/M, Modern AU, Somehow it's adorkable, Turgon is awkward, blind dates, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollys_hymnia/pseuds/Pollys_hymnia
Summary: Turgon, ever the awkward nerd, is talked into into going on a blind date with Egalmoth.  At first, Turgon is put off by Egalmoth's... Egalmothness.  But they bond over mutual shared (nerdy) interests.
Relationships: Egalmoth of Gondolin/Turgon of Gondolin, Egalmoth/Turgon, Turgon of Gondolin/Egalmoth of Gondolin, Turgon/Egalmoth
Series: Egalmoth & Turgon's Excellent Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592233
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actuallyfeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor/gifts).



> Based on head canons by [actuallyfeanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyfeanor) (and absolutely no self-inserts here, right?)

Turgon did not do blind dates. At least, he tried not to. Somehow his friends Glorfindel and Ecthelion always managed to talk him into doing things he never thought he would do otherwise. Mostly these experiments turned out well, but not always. This particular experiment seemed to be tanking, fast.

Egalmoth was attractive enough—as far as Turgon could tell underneath the excessive layers of colorful sequins that shifted and reflected light every time Egalmoth moved like some kind of mesmerizing gem catching the noon-time sun and breaking it into a thousand colors—where was he going with this again? Oh yes, it was far too distracting. And what was he talking about? Theater? Broadway? Turgon stared blankly.

“… And that is how we know the earth to be banana shaped,” Egalmoth finished.

Turgon blinked, did he hear that right? “I’m sorry what?”

Egalmoth laughed easily, “I wasn’t sure if you were paying attention.”

“I’m sorry, I admit I got a little… distracted.”

“Ah, well… how about you tell me what you’re interested in then?”

“Oh, me, well… I like architecture,” Turgon offered.

“I figured, seeing as Glorfindel told me you’re an architecture major and all. But what do you like _about_ it?”

Turgon thought for a moment, “Well, I suppose there’s a few things. Mainly, I like… making things, designing something new and then seeing it realized. And well-designed buildings are so beautiful, like works of art… each with its own personality, and they all have subtle touches, and each one means so much… You can make an entire world full of hidden meanings, with layers upon layers, and all coming together to make one… perfect, complete structure.”

Egalmoth smiled, “You’re really passionate about it, huh?”

Somehow, this unlocked something inside Turgon. He realized that yes, he was passionate about it. And whereas usually he had grown accustomed to only the barest toleration of his long-winded rambles, Egalmoth seemed genuinely interested. What followed was an hour long discourse about different old buildings Turgon had seen and what he liked and disliked about them, as well as what had previously only been half-imagined ideas for his own projects that he hoped to undertake in the future. All the while, Egalmoth listened patiently.

Turgon stuttered to a stop sometime in the middle of expounding on the virtues of the Pantheon, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to talk so much, um, do you like architecture?” In hindsight he realized this question was at least 45 minutes too late, he winced, internally kicking himself for his stupidity. At least Egalmoth had had the courtesy to ask him about his interests.

Egalmoth laughed to watch Turgon squirm so much, “Yes I do, it’s fine… I’m of course not quite so well-versed in the subject as you, but I do find it interesting. And I love hearing you get so excited about it. Ecthelion warned me you might be a little… stodgy? But I guess you have to get talking about the right subject.”

“Stodgy?” his dark brows knitted together then he sighed, “well Ecthelion isn’t wrong. I suppose I can be that way.” 

“Why though? I mean maybe my initial impression was ‘oh that’s what Ecthelion meant’ but you don’t really strike me like that at all.”

“I’m just… I can be quiet, self-conscious sometimes”

“Awkward?”

“Uh, I suppose yes….”

“Hey if that’s your thing, I say embrace it. I know I’m weird,” he gestured at himself illustratively, “just be you, you know? And I’ve enjoyed getting to know the real you.”

Turgon tried not to blush, he failed. He cleared his throat wondering if he could possibly be any more awkward than he was at this particular moment, “Um, thanks.” _He probably could_ he admitted to himself. 

Egalmoth laughed again, “If it makes you feel any better, you will have plenty of opportunities to laugh at my screw-ups, I tend to be a little clutsy. Ever walked into a fire hydrant? Because I have. And a screen door. And random poles. You get the idea. I’m sure you’ll be able to see firsthand, assuming that is you want to see me again.” There was a heavy hint in this last statement.

Turgon looked up from where he had been examining his napkin, somewhat surprised, “Do _you_ want to see me again?”

“Absolutely,” Egalmoth answered without even trying to conceal his eagerness.

“OH, well we should do that then, um, when are you free?” Turgon tried to don a ‘cool’ expression on his face, but this just resulted in his brow furrowing into something between worried and confused.

Egalmoth laughed, “Tomorrow, but if you want to wait longer I’m free next Saturday too.”

“Tomorrow works for me,” Turgon blurted out before he could stop himself. So much for playing it cool.

Egalmoth grinned, “Excellent!” he looked thoughtful, “Why don’t we go to the library? I mean, I’m sure you’ve been since the Seattle Public Library is a bit of a landmark but I think it would be fun. We could get coffee at the café.”

“I’ve not been inside, actually… And that sounds like a wonderful idea. Not what I would have thought of,” Turgon continued, but quickly corrected himself when Egalmoth looked somewhat concerned he had made a mistake, “I mean it’s better than what I would have come up with,” Turgon explained. 

“Oh, thanks… well you seem like the type who might enjoy something like that, you know, nerdy,” Egalmoth said but Turgon frowned a little, “Like me,” Egalmoth added and Turgon laughed softly.

“Oh.” He folded his hands on the table then decided that looked like he was trying too hard again and so he put them down on his lap, “So aside from,” he thought back a moment, “Um, theater? What kinds of things do you like?”

“Does Shakespeare count as not-Theater too? No, I’m kidding… I mean, I like literature stuff in general, hmm, dancing, history, archery, geology, lots of stuff. I was going to say when you were talking about architecture, have you read Vitruvius? Because it’s worth it, particularly if you read him in the original Latin.”

“You speak Latin?”

“Well you don’t really speak it since it’s a dead language but I guess if somehow I got abducted in a time machine and dropped off in ancient Rome I would probably be ok. That actually sounds like a fun idea for a story… Modern day classics student falls in love with handsome gladiator. I may have to write that one, later.”

Turgon’s eyebrows raised, “You write, too?”

“OH yes, I mean, I’m not sure it’s what you would call good writing, but I enjoy it. I think I’ve gotten better over the years, practice makes perfect and all that. Ecthelion always says my stories are too sappy which is why I didn’t really trust him on that ‘stodgy’ bit. I think Glorfindel secretly likes my stories but won’t admit it.”

“What do you write about?”

Now it was Turgon’s turn to listen, and he did a much better job of it this time, sometimes asking follow-up questions. Egalmoth was nothing like he had suspected, and though his stories did seem like they might be a little sentimental, he found himself intrigued by things like ‘19th century scientific voyage of discovery, but make it gay.’ Turgon looked forward to getting to know him better.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Turgon found Egalmoth sitting with his feet propped up on a café table browsing his phone. He had on an appallingly bright pair of sunglasses studded with rhinestones down the temples. In contrast he was wearing a relatively sedate grey Panic! At The Disco shirt. And tight jeans. Quite tight. 

Egalmoth shifted and withdrew his feet from the table upon spotting Turgon, “Oh hey!”

Turgon watched him closely then remembered to respond only a second too late, “Hello.”

Egalmoth stood up, “Ready to order?”

“Oh, sure,” he looked over toward the menu and the case filled with chocolate and pastries, surveying the offerings. Egalmoth made directly for the register and Turgon followed close behind him.

They both ordered some coffee and pastries and headed back for the table that had conveniently remained unoccupied in their short absence. 

Egalmoth took a sip of his cappuccino, “So, thoughts on the building’s design?”

Turgon smiled wryly, “How long have we got?”

“Well, I was hoping to hit the fiction section sometime before dinner, and a few others.”

“Ok, my extremely condensed opinion… futuristic in design but it harmonizes well with its surroundings, I appreciate the lightness and brightness of it from an aesthetic perspective but it also fulfills its purpose as a library extremely well, and seems fairly sturdy… It’s not, perhaps, my favorite style but I would give it at least a B?”

“That is a very short version I’m sure, only a B though?” Egalmoth enquired.

“It needs more gates and more fountains.”

“Hmm well ok, seems valid enough… I think it needs more plants too, now that you mention it. And more color.”

“More sequins?” Turgon suggested.

Egalmoth laughed, “Why not?”

Turgon looked thoughtful, “Well I suppose if they were steel sequins, it _might_ work.”

“My house is totally going to have metal sequin siding.”

“Well, perhaps you’ll start an architectural revolution,” he raised his coffee cup in a half toast and drank.

“Viva la revolución!” Egalmoth drank a coffee-toast as well.

They chatted for a while as they finished their drinks and food. Egalmoth however was eager to take off and start exploring the stacks. He grabbed Turgon’s hand and practically dragged him toward the nearest aisles of books.

“Where are we?” Turgon asked looking around at the book titles.

Egalmoth grabbed a copy of Shakespeare’s _Julius Caesar_ and waved it at Turgon, “I am as constant as the northern star! Of course this is the THEATER SECTION!” he announced dramatically. 

Turgon laughed, “I should have known, Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war?”

“Only if you lend me your ears, dear Turgon.”

“You have my full attention.”

Egalmoth grinned and climbed on top of one of the library stools where he began to recite Marc Antony’s speech as though to an audience of more than one.

Turgon clapped enthusiastically at the conclusion, “I think it’s time we hunt some conspirators!” He reached up to help Egalmoth off the stool, “nicely done.”

“Well, that’s what I figured we would do next, I mean we could at least hunt them down in the history section right?” he took Turgon’s hand and jumped none-too-gracefully off the stool and quickly shifted from ‘jumping’ to ‘falling.’

Turgon had been watching closely and so was able to catch Egalmoth in his arms and prevent him from face planting on the unforgiving industrial carpet. Once Egalmoth was in his arms, however, Turgon found he had no desire to let him go. 

Egalmoth looked up at Turgon, who was at least half a head taller than him, startled at first then relieved, “thank—”

Turgon cut him off with his lips as he leaned in for a kiss. 

He quickly pulled back however realizing Egalmoth had been trying to speak “Sorry?”

Egalmoth grabbed the back of Turgon’s neck, “Don’t be,” and pulled him back down for another kiss.


End file.
